Caped Evil
by RedianRed
Summary: What if Saitama was evil instead of good? His goal is to become the most feared villain and want's to become a God level threat.
1. The Evil

**Hi guys I'm here with a new story. I will keep doing my first story until I reach the manga (i don't think I can cuz I'm going to slow) but I couldn't find any good story about villain Saitama, so I made my own.**

* * *

Saitama was home, lying on bed and thinking about how he hates heroes and want to beat them. they betrayed him when he was a little kid and they didn't come to save him when he needed the most. They are just a bunch of weirdos seeking fame money and attention.

_'I want to become the strongest villain in history' _Thought Saitama, he was already the strongest man but people just don't recognize him. Everything he did. He killed many monsters destroyed organizations and even more, all they think is the S-Class did that. he decided to beat heroes, he still wants to kill monsters.

**HE WANTS TO BECOME VILLAIN FOR FUN.**

* * *

Saitama was in City B just sitting somewhere and looking up to the sky with a bored face. he always wanted to see people suffering and crying for help. he thinks about if he should take over the world or just beat heroes.

"**This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Demon monster has appeared in City ****B**" "**I repeat: This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Demon monster has appeared in City ****B**" said an alarm loud.

"Guess I will go," said Saitama

People were running from the monster, some old people got hearth attacks.

"I'm here to destroy the foolish humans. Surrender now and you get a fast death." said the monster

The Hero association sends 6 A-Class heroes and 4 B-Class heroes to take down the monster.

"Who are you? foolish human" said the monster. "We're here to take you down," said the Heroes. "You humans here to take me down? What a funny joke. No humans can even scratch me. surrender now or you get a painful death." said the monster

"Go around the monster we will attack at the same time," said an A-Class Hero

**Back to Saitama**.

Saitama was running with his normal speed but for others, it felt like he was Flash. But he stopped when he saw a big sale on that market.

"You know what, the monster can wait a bit" Said Saitama.

**BACK TO HEROES VS MONSTER**

5 A-Class heroes where defeated and 2 B-Class heroes. "we have underestimated the monster he is too strong," said a B-Class hero. We need help from S-Class.

"Ah that was a good sale," said Saitama

"What is a civilian doing here didn't he heard the alarm?" said a hero. "hey you evacuate now. There is a demon level monster." said a hero to Saitama, but Saitama ignored him and walked to the monster. "why isn't he listening to us?" said a hero.

"Are you one of those weaklings?" said the monster to Saitama. "Maybe I weak or maybe you're weak. We will found out soon." Saitama said. "Oh is that so? then we will find it, right now." said the monster. the monster ran towards Saitama with a power fist. but he hit just air. "Where did he go?" said the monster.

"That man is fast. I didn't even saw him moving." said some heroes. "What hero rank is he?" said a hero to the other hero.

"He is not registered in Hero association." said a hero.

"Who are you?" said the monster to Saitama.

"I'm just a villain for fun," said Saitama.

"A villain? why are you helping them then?" the monster said

"I'm not helping them. I just want to have some fun fighting that's all." Saitama said to the monster.

"Did you guys heard that? he is a villain. he is fast but I think he is still a small fry." said a hero.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't come hero to have a nice talk let's fight." Saitama said. "With pleasure." the monster said and started sprinting to Saitama. But Saitama raised his fist and punched the monster. monster got a big hole in his chest.

"No way!" said some heroes. "who is he?"

"Now who is the next one? I don't have time waiting here to do it fast. come all of you to fight me." Saitama said looking bored, heroes can't take him seriously.

"You're a human why would we want to fight you? we're leaving and good job defeating that monster." said a hero

Saitama got pissed looking serious now, heroes got a little bit scared. "So you guys are saying you're not supposed to fight me?"

"Yes." said a hero

"In that case, I will beat you all," said Saitama with a creepy smile.

**"NEXT DAY"**

The heroes were in the hospital. and the monster corpse was thrown away. the heroes were saying a bald dude have defeated the monster then he punched us and then we fell unconscious. The Hero Association saw him in the security camera.

**THREAT LEVEL: TIGER**

**NAME: CAPED BALDY**

_'__Huh? I'm threat level tiger do they think I'm that weak? I will show them that I AM A THREAT LEVEL GOD!' _Thought Saitama.

Saitama send 20 C-Class 7 B-Class and 4-A-Class heroes to the hospital. Now the hero association got an eye on him.

He was now: **THREAT LEVEL: ABOVE TIGER**.

Some heroes tried to take him down but they all broke bones and near death with just a single punch. When he was shopping people got scared of him they called heroes and more heroes where send to hospital even stinger was send to hospital.

**A-CLASS RANK 10 HERO NAME: STINGER**

Saitama came back home making something to eat and drinks he whas tired from all those weirdos calling them self heroes and all those nonsense talks. He was watching the news.

"all those heroes got send to hospital by a single villain. We will have talk with A-Class Rank 38 snek he got defeated by the same villain as the others." said the woman in news "Can you tell us what happened when you where fighting agains that Villain?"said the woman in news.

"He was to strong." said snek. "How strong?" said the woman. "He defeated me with one punch and his smile was so scary you will pee in you're pants. I regret fighting him." said snek with a wound on his chest bleeding.

"The reason you got defeated with a single punch is just becouse you weak, weakling." said a green haired esper watching the news to. _'Just give up being a hero.' _Thought the esper

**Threat Level: Demon****, Caped Evil**

"I'm raised to demon? that was easy and i even got a new villain name. Next goal is dragon." Said Saitama with a happy and at the same time creepy smile.

* * *

Saitama got so much money by robbing banks and no one could stop him he came back home with alot of food and money. he went to bed to get some rest. Until some A-Class heroes came in his home and tried to murderer him but got send to hospital, they where regreting doing that.

**Next day**

Saitama went outside and went to City G. he was just walking outside everyone that knows him was hiding from and called Hero association.

**This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Demon has apeared in City ****G**" "**I repeat: This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Demon has apeared in City G" **said the alarm loud.

saitama wondered where the monster was he couln't find it. he was looking for the threat but he had no luck.

"Finally i found you." said a blond musculer man with navy shirt. "I'm the S-class rank 15 tanktop master, you will pay what you did to my brothers." he started running to to caped evil. Got send to hospital.

_'Who was that dude?' _Saitama wondered. "If the S-Class heroes are that weak then it will be easy to raise to god level" Saitama said. but got stopped by naked dude he jumped to saitama gave multiple punched but did nothing to saitama. "You didn't even flinch." said the man to saitama "no it's becouse your punches where weak" said saitama. "I'm the lowest ranked S-Class hero but im still a S class, puri puri prisoner is here to take you down, saitama just walked away,

"Wait where are you going? I'm here to take you down" said pri pri prisoner. "Just hurry up, and please next time put some pants on." saitama said with a bored look. pri pri prisoner sprinted to saitama but saitama dodged every punch the guy did. Saitama looked at his fist and raised his fist and pri pri prisoner got send flying. "i had hopes up for you." saitama said with an unhappy face and went on rampage on City G half of the city was destroyed with one punch.

"Caped Evil defeated two S-Class heroes, and destroyed most of City G." said news reporters "he is becoming a danger to humans. We have to do something before he destroys more cities" said a news reporter.

**Threat Level: Dragon**

"So im a threat level Dragon?" said saitama with a disappointed look. he didn't know it would be that easy to become a level dragon.

"im tired i have to sleep." said saitama and went to sleep.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

saitama was angry. and he wanted to punch something and he did but the punch was a little bit stronger then he thought it would be so saitama killed 4,372 people by accident and destroyed a half of a city. "i didn't excpected it would end up like that." saitama said with a smile.

**All The Heroes Saitama defeated.**

**S-Class Rank 14 Hero Name: Metal bat**

**S-Class Rank 6 Hero Name: Metal knight**

**7 A-Class heroes (Sweet mask isn't one of those heroes.)**

"That guy got me, we where fighting good i gave him wounds but he won." said Metal Bat. "Why are you lying Metal Bat?" said a robot controled by metal knight.

"You ended up with one punch just like how mine robot ended up." said metal knight. "Shut up, i don't want to be shamed by a bald dude." said metal bat.

Saitama was know as the most evil person that exist, everyone was scared of him no one dared to call the hero association, so many heroes where defeated even some s class heroes. people need Tornade Of Terror, Blast and King the most but they where always to busy like Tornado was killing other dragon monsters Blast was unknown and King is the same with tornado. The hero assocation really wanted to end him but how hard they try their heroes get defeated with one punch, so they decided to not bring any A-Class heroes or lower to that villain, they want multiple S-Class heroes to surround him but all ended up beaten and even 1 S class hero whas death that was the S-Class Rank 11 Hero name pig god.

**Threat Level: Above Dragon Caped Evil**.

Was saitama now.

* * *

"We need to call King and Tornado to defeat him and make contact with blast we need him right know." said a worker. "But tornado is the only one that is free right now. King is fighting some monsters and we cannot contact blast." said sitch. "we need a S-Class meeting." sitch said.

**(Genos Joined the hero association and is placed rank 17 and then moved to rank 1****3, he should be rank 14 but a S class is death so.)**

S-Class heroes where in the meeting

including genos.

"Just tell me where that Caped Evil is and next day it will be all over." said a green haired esper.

"Sorry tornado but we cannot lose another S class." said Sitch.

"You're understimating me? How dare you." said the esper.

"S-sorry tornado but he is strong we believe you could defeat him but im sure you get injured, and we don't want that to happend." said sitch.

"hpm." said the esper.

"Who is Caped Evil?" said a cyborg to sitch. "Oh yeah, you're new here. He is a Threat level Dragon, and he somehow defeat our heroes with one punch." said sitch. "He may even become a threat level god." said sitch

"I understood." said the cyborg.

"Wait! Wait! you said he may become a Threat level God? Is that even possible for a human?" said Superalloy Darkshine.

"Yes he destroyed a whole city in less then 5 seconds." said sitch.

"He may give my muscle a good fight." said Superalloy DarkShine.

"We want to defeat that villain at all cost and i will tell how" sitch said

they where talking and and more talks.

"We will let the beaten heroes heal then all the S class heroes will attack him at the same time." said Sitch "You giving him to much credit." said tornado.

"We want him to be eliminated." said Sitch.

"Hpm" said tornado.

**"TBC"**

* * *

**I know Saitama is out of his personal, but I want him to make an evil man not a good guy at the same time villain. I hope you like my first chapter of this new story about the Villain! Saitama.**


	2. The Most Feared Enemy

Saitama got so many attention not only from heroes but monsters to becouse if they kill him they be rised to threat level dragon instantly but they never maneged to put a single strike. Every monster die after one punch, he is bored he doesn't want to destroy the hero association becouse he want the S class heroes to become strong enough to give him challenge, that's what he believes. He wants some fun fighting heroes. some people even say "He is a god level threat" but other disagree and say he is just lucky guy, but they know nothin' about him.

"Sales doesn't matter anymore if i can get them for free." said saitama looking at a markt saying 60% sales. with a Black cape and grey villain suit and black gloves (**just like my profile**** picture**.) everyone noticed him, they where scared some people pretenden they never saw him and others ran away and others just freeze in fear. no one dared to call the hero association cuz they didn't wanted to lose more heroes. there are only 12-S-Class of 16. 4 A-Class of 38. 73 B-Class of 101 and 286 C-Class of 375 heroes active the others are in hospital by the same villain known as "Threat Level: (Above) Dragon Caped Evil" even tornado was intrested how popular he become becouse villains never actualy become popular like that.

Saitama's day was like usual killing monsters buying food or just take it for free, watching news and taking nap, but he heard a loud explosion, he went to that explosion the whole area was burning and he saw monster corpse almost everywhere.

_'Who could be that strong to do this?'_ thought Saitama and started looking for that thing that just did that. he saw a guy there killing a monster in an instant with a blast.

"Oh hey." Saitama said. "Who are you?" said the guy back. "Huh? You don't know me?" Said Saitama. "I don't know you. Yes" Said the guy but he looks like a machine. "could you tell me your name? it would be nice." said Saitama still wondering how that guy doesn't know him.

"Im the S Class Rank 13 Hero Name: Demon cyborg." said genos. "oh, you're a s class. Good for you." Saitama said with a bored look.

"And you?" genos asked Saitama "I'm saitama known as the strongest villain." he said. "Strongest villain? you're lying." said genos. "Why do you think im lying?" Saitama asked gemos.

"Becouse Caped Evil is the strongest villain." genos said with a serious face. "But im the Caped Evi." Said Saitama. "I don't want to hear your nonsense talks." genos replied and flew away before Saitama could talk back.

_'__Really he don't know how i look like?' _Saitama thought deep. _'Next time i see him, i will let him now im "Caped Evil!"'_

King was scared, the S class heroes are going to fight the Caped Evil soon but he is a coward,

'_i will just hide.' _thought King.

'_But they want all the S-class except for Blast becouse they couln't contact him'_ king thought with a scared face. he don't know what to do in that battle '_Will it be the day the world will find out im a weak coward?' _king thought almost peeing in his pants. '_i should just hide and say im surrounden by group of monst_ers

**Time skip**

Most of heroes where healed and are able to do their hero work again, every S class where healed so it was time to fight Caped Evil they where all in the s class meeting room and planning a way to defeat him, but the stubborn esper was not even listening to them and thought '_i can just kill him easly. Why do they give him so much credit?'_ But the heroes came up with a plan and now they where waiting for him to show up somewhere.

Saitama was just walking somewhere in City B and eating bananas, until he saw a gang walking to him they didn't talk to him they just surrounden him, and he thought 'I know some of them, like that muscular guy,' thought but came to an idea that maybe they where all S class heroes. A man with blond long hair ran towards him with incredible speed, and said,

"Flashy Slash!" but when he turned he saw that his sword broke and saitama had some of his sword in his mouth. 'He's fast' thought the blonde man. and then a black muscular guy gave him a huge punch that send saitama flying through building and he was sure he must hurt him or even killed him.

"see even darky can kill him." said tornado, but her talk stopped when she saw caped evil walking back with a bored look unharmed to the s class. her jaw dropped. genos releazed that he saw that guy. he thought that the guy was joking but no, he wasn't.

"So you where Caped Evil." genos asked Saitama

"yeah, of course didn't i told you before?" saitama said back to genos.

"attack him at the same time." said a child, they didn't listened him, and another guy with black hair and sword attacked him. but was send flying up to sky. some heroes jaw droped. tornado used her esper powers to break his neck, but somehow it didn't work agains him, she used rocks and still did nothing to him she tried to send him up to space but he was to heavy. she understimated him.

"why aren't my powers working on you?" tornado asked saitama with an angry face. Saitama just replied. "Becouse you're weak." everyone other heroes where about to burst out laughing but where interupted by saitama, saying come all at ones. they all got pissed up. and started attacking him.

Drive Knight ended after one punch. Watchdog man dogged some punches but ended after one punch. Tanktop and Prisoner too. tornado bleeded after one punch but got protected by her esper shield so was able to fight further. Genos ended after one punch. flashy flash ended after one punch. king was just watching and somehow no one noticed. superalloy darkshine ended after two punches, becouse of his strong muscles. bang used water streaming something, on saitama but did nothing and ended after one punch. Tatsumaki was done she was angry and whent all out and she brought meteor from space and a big explosion was created. Saitama just walked out with a bored look and walked towards tatsumaki about to punch her but she felt unconscious and king was nowhere to be seen and the others that where still conscious where beaten and couln't stand anymore.

Saitama was disappointed by how weak they all where. (they weren't weak he was just to strong). Saitama just walked back home and stared eating and going to sleep.

**Two Days Later**

S class heroes where conscious again. "Damn it. He defeated us all." said child emperor.

"who is that guy he is on another level." said flashy.

"He is Saitama." said genos.

"how do you know?" said metal bad.

"im a cyborg can see his id he doesn't have last name." said genos metal bad agreed. Tornado didn't dare to talk. "He doesn't have any weakness. He was fighting just how normal people fight, and he looked bored the whole fight." said bang. "true. I'm shamed how he ended me with one punch." said atomic samurai,

"YOU'RE NOT ALONE!" said most of heroes.

**,-**

**Threat Level: God, Caped Evil.**

"I-I'm God?" Saitama said with a happy face. "hell yeah that was easier then i thought, but nobody cares!" said saitama loud "I'm lacking food. I have to buy- i mean take some food"

"We got our first threat level god." said a worker in HA

"did you guys saw how he injured our best heroes?" said a woman worker. "He is a beast. if he was a hero he would be good use." "now we really need Blast, and King." they somehow forget he was there in the battleground.

* * *

"Did you guys heard it?" A Worker asked the others.

"What did we hear?" the other worker nodded. "Tatsumaki was silent for the past days, she didn't came here, she didn't yell to anyone." the worker said.

"And she's been asking what the Caped Evil his weakness is. It looks like she learned a lesson after fighting agains him." Said the female worker, others agreed.

Tatsumaki was in her apertment, she still little bit hurt from the battle agains Caped Evil. She was making some coffee and trying to forget everything but it just couln't.

'_I wanted to prove i was right'. _Tatsumaki thought. _'But, he proved i was wrong.'_

_'I want to defeat him at all cost. But i don't see the light at the end.'_

_I should just stop thinking about that, but i can't it won't go out of my head._

she was depressed, she is trying to find his weakness. She went out to buy food for tomorrow, but her luck wasn't with her today. She forget her money home and she came across Caped Evil. He didn't saw her but she did saw him.

'_He is here. What should i do? can i fight him? No, i will end up in hospital again.'_

"Hey, it's you again" Caped Evil said behind her. "You come here for sales?" he asked her.

'_Sh*t, he noticed me.'_ Tatsumaki thought.

"Don't talk to me you Caped bastard!" Tatsumaki yelled. '_Did i made him angry?' _she thought

"Huh? Wait are you that green brat? I wasn't talking to you." Caped Evil said. "I was talking to this little girl here"

'_He wasn't?_ that little kid is in danger" Tatsumaki was thinking deep

"Hello? Why so quiet? Are you planning to attack me? If so it will not work." he asked her. "You know what, bye." he waved her and went home.

_I'm lucky he didn't wanted to beat me up, i should train my mind to increase the esper power._

"Ring, Ring"

"Hello?" tatsumaki said in the phone

"Tornado, there is a threat level Dragon in city L. We need you now" the guy in phone said.

"Coming." tatsumaki replied. _'I can use that monster to make my esper power strong'_ she thought.

"I can't believe they all lost to a human." amai mask said to an unknown worker.

"sir, he is a god level threat of course they lost to him." said the unknown worker.

"But still i don't believe he is a god level threat, those S class must be weaklings!" Amai mask said. "I will fight him alone, if i win all the S class must become an A class heroes" he said to the unknown worker

"Yes sir, we will do that".

Saitama was bored after he destroyed the meteor, he was watching the news.

"There are monsters in city J, calling themself the seafolk, for now it's threat level Tiger but it might rise to Demon" said the news man.

"Let me just kill that seafreak, to kill some boredom." Saitama said, Saitama went to City J with a normal speed but feels like a god speed for others.

after some minutes The threat went from Tiger to Demon.

"You can't defeat that monster, it already defeated a S class." bearded worker said to Mumen rider, still he went to that threat

and didn't care what bearded worker said, and accidently let his mobile fall on the ground.

"why isn't he talking back." said bearded worker.

"Where is the seafreak? I want to know" Caped evil said in the phone.

"Huh? Who are you, and where is Mumen rider?" Bearded worker said.

"Im Caped Evil, and i don't know who Mumen rider is, i found this mobile on the ground." Caped Evil replied.

"C-Caped Evil? W...What do you want from the threat if you are a threat to?" bearded worker said with a scared face.

"I just want to have some fun defeating that monster, give the location or i destroy the hero organization." Saitama threatens them.

"Y-Yes sir." they said all shocked and scared at the sametime.

"We're doomed no heroes available for now" said a civilian. "We need a S class hero right now."

"Now that your soldiers are defeated i can kill you all, Be normal and calm or you get a painful death." DSK (Deep Sea King) Said to people.

"Justice crash." A bike hitted DSK back, DSK Looked behind and saw a weird guy

"The Cyclist for Justice, Mumen Rider is here!" MR(Mumen Rider) Said

"It's Mumen Rider." Said a civilian. "Mumen Riddr came for us." Said another "But he..."

MR sprinted towards DSK "Im bored already" DSK said.

MR Was about to punch DSK but his fist was grabbed by DSK and and was getting beaten up on the ground. but he slipped from DSK grip.

"Oh, my apologies. I nearly Forget to kill you all" DSK said to civilians. But he saw Mumen Rider running towards his way.

"Justice Tackle..." He said and tackled the DSK but had no effects. "No one expects much-" DSK pussed him away. "...From me. They think a Class C hero won't be much help. I know that better than anyone! I'm not good enough for Class B" MR said "I'm weak. I know that much. No one has to tell me i have no change of beating you." MR said bleeding

"I already... Know that!"

"What are you babbling about? Begging for your life?" DSK asked MR

"And yet, i must try." He said and was on fighting position. "It's not about winning or losing! It's about me taking you on right here, right now!" He said all the people where about to cry and some even did that.

"Enough of you rambling. Time to finish you off." DSK said to MR

"You can do it! Mumen Rider, you can do it!" said a child "You're the cyclist for justice! Beat that weird monster, beat him" said the child crying. "You can do it!"

"Yeah get him" "Beat him!" "We're counting on you, Mumen Rider. You can do it - Beat him! Good luck!" where all the people cheering for him. Saitama was looking and saw how sad and happy the people where and how that guy was a true hero, he wanted heroes like him.

"AAAAAHH!" MR yelled and he was going to punch DSK but his punch was slower than the DSK punch and was hit by the punch of DSK and whas send flying.

"I think not!" DSK said. But someone caught him.

"You did fine. Nice fight." Saitama said to unconscious MR "Yet another piece of garbage washed up on my shore" DSK said

"Hey, you're the Seafreak right?" Caped Evil said. "I heard that!" DSK said and punched Saitama back head.

"Impressive. You're still on your feet after one of my punches. clearly you're different from the rest of this trash."

Saitama rotated and said"Huh? Your punch was too weak, tha's all."

"Hey, Someone else is over there. Who is that? A hero?" sad a civilain. "wait... Him, that's Caped Evil." someone reconized him. "Sh*t we're doomed."

"I am the king of the Deep, Lord of the Sea. All life on Earth comes from the sea, as if she were our mother. In other words as ruler of the seas, i am the pinnacle of a pyramid. That includes every living organism on this world! To defy me, means-" was interupted by Saitama and said.

"Yea, yeah, I got it. It's raining out, so let's do this." that pissed the DSK and he tried punching Saitama But Saitama fist was way more stronger and faster. The shock wave of his punch was so strong that it pushed the clouds away. And DSK got a hole in his chest.

"OMG," said someone "He killed it with one punch" said someone else. "I heard many people said he can kill anyone with one punch but i thought it was a lie." said another one.

"Well... that was lame. I kinda had my hopes up, too." Saitama said with a disappointed face.

Sweet Mask got scared a littke bit after he saw the video from DSK VS Caped Evil.

The news was all about how Caped Evil Saved all those people. Some people even think he was more like a hero then a villain. Tornado got pissed more after watching the video,

_That punch was strong. __Caped Evil is just another level for Humans and monsters. _Tatsumaki thought.

"We need a Class S meeting" Said sitch "The old woman died and left a dangerous message, and that's why we need a Class S meeting so we can prepare for that, it might be even stronger than Caped Evil."

**'TBC'**

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long wait. i was working on 'One punch man: But differend' here you got, a new chapter**.


	3. The Mother Ship

Saitama was home, he was bored like Always. he decided to make snacks. **[****10 Min later]** He was done with snacks he then decided to go to Hero Association HQ.

So many people where running from him. He was a walking God. Even the hero Association gave up for now they are planning a way to defeat him(That will never come true).

**Hero Association HQ**

The Class S heroes where all in the meeting excluding Blast. They where waiting for someone.

**Class: S rank: 16** **Hero Name: Puri Puri Prisoner**

**Class: S rank: 15 Hero Name: Tanktop Master**

**Class: S rank: 14 Hero Name: Metal Bat**

**Class: S rank: 13 Hero Name: Demon Cyborg**

**Class: S rank: 12 Hero Name: Flashy Flash / Light Speed Flash**

**Class: S rank: 11 Hero Name: Watchdog Man**

**Class: S rank: 10 Hero Name: Superalloy Darkshine**

**Class: S rank: 9 Hero Name: Drive Knight**

**Class: S rank: 8 Hero Name: Zombieman**

**Class: S rank: 7 Hero Name: King**

**Class: S rank: 6 Hero Name: Metal knight (Not in Class S meeting)**

**Class: S rank: 5 Hero Name: Child emperor**

**Class: S rank: 4 Hero Name: Atomic Samuri**

**Class: S rank: 3 Hero Name: Silver Fang**

**Class: S rank: 2 Hero Name: Tornado of Terror / Terrible Tornado**

**Class: S rank: 1 Hero Name: Blas (Not in Class S meeting)**

Those are the S class heroes. sitch told the S class that earth is in danger. And that it will happen in the next 6 months.

"That's dumb, i have class can i go?" Child emperor said. Still shamed that the S class lost to some regular guy.

"No, Child emperor." sitch said "I'm saying we need to prepare to fight in the next 6 months."

"But it could be today or tomorrow." Someone said.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Caped Evil in the room.

_'Where the hell did he came from?" _They thought.

"What do you want?" Superalloy darkshine said.

"Chill, i'm here becouse i was bored." Saitama said looking at the heroes.

Flashy Flash Was ready to attack him but was stopped by Tatsumaki "You think you can win from him?" Tatsumaki said laughing at flashy flash. After all she was right there is no way he could defeat the strongest Villain

Flash Flash though _'She's right i shoult not provoke him. After all i don't want to end up in hospital again'_ so he let his guard down and sat back.

"So why are you here?" Zombieman asked Saitama.

"I was bored. I thought heroes might be able to give me challenges but you guys just disappointed me. So i'm not here to fight you guys. I just came here." Saitama said His face is so boring you can't even read what he is thinking.

"You just wait, you caped freak!" Tatsumaki yelled at him everyone was scared. They thought that she may provoke Saitama.

"I will become strong enough to defeat you and after i defeated you i will make you my slave you son if a b# ch!" Tatsumaki was still insulting him.

Saitama looket at her, he smiled and rised his hand and clenched his fist and said "Keep becoming stronger, so we can have good fight. I wish you with a good luck."

"hmp. Whatever." Tatsumaki said and looked away from Saitama.

Sitch was shaking, the stronget villain was right here in front of his eye's he wanted to talk to the heroes but was interrupted by a explosions.

"What's happening?" Sitch said.

"The Hero association HQ is being attacked? But that is not possible." Superallay Darkshine said

"Are you behind this?" Tatsumaki said looking at Saitama.

"What do you mean? Why would i attack the HA HQ? If i wanted to i would have destroyed it with one punch." Saitama said. The heroes agreed.

Some flying monster with fire balls where the one's attacking the HA HQ. The leader calls himself the 'The Sky King'

"Yeah go my children kill those 'Heroes' and bring their heads to me." The Sky King said. But his children where all killed but some of them where barely alive and said

"Father, above You." He wasn't able to look it and was sliced in half.

"What was that?"

"I saw it, so i killed it"

"Good, we need to protect this ship at all cost." Said a monster with multiple head he was brown with red eye's he can turn his hands into any weapons he want it could be an imaginary weapon aswell.

A big ship came out of no where and blasted an explosion so big it destroyed 99.8% of A city.

"This is impossible! 99.8% of the A city is destroyed i didn't know the propercy would come out so soon!" Sitch Yelled with a scared face.

"Where is Caped Evil?" Genos said.

"Where di he go?" Atomic said he looked at the ceiling and saw a giant hole in there. "Jup he is on the roof." they went some heroes went after him.

"Hey Caped freak! What are you thinking?" Tatsumaki asked.

"I'm going to bring that alien ship down." He answered her.

"D-do you need help?" Tatsumaki asked wondering why she asked that.

"I don't really need it but sure, you can help me." Saitama accepted her offer. Tatsumaki was smiling but she didn't notice she was.

He jumped up to the ship and went inside.

"We don't need to worry about the ship anymore Caped Evil can handle it" Child Emperor said still wondering why the most feared villain would help them

"I know, but i'm going to help him to decrease the time needed." Tatsumaki said to Child Emperor.

"Yeah sure. Good luck Tatsumaki." Child Emperor said.

* * *

A kid was burried underground but was saved by his dad. He hugged his dad but saw a monster there and they where scared.

"What is this? There are survivors" A head said

"Ship, failed to kill all." the other head said

"Then we kill." another head said

"That's good." The first head said. he attacked the 2 civilians but before he could kill them his hands where cut off.

It was the A Class rank 2 Hero Name Laian. "Get away now!" He said to the civilians. The monster tried to smash his head but he dodged.

"You think i don't sense your thirst for blood? I accompanied Master Atomic and was waiting for the Class S meeting to end. Only to meet thunder and destruction." He took his sword and he started running at the monster. "Is this your doing?!" He yelled and sliced

**Some minutes later.**

Laian was heavly breathing, he was tired. He couln't do a thing agains this monster.

"A militant creature." said a head.

"Also caoutious." the head leader said.

"Hurry. Let us hurry and kill." The otger four heads said. " That is good"

"Can it be killed?" laian wondered. The monster turned his hand into a hammer. He attacked laian with it. the blow was so strong it ripped his hand in an instant.

'_Each of it's strike is lethal! I can't beat this thing...' _he said in his mind

"Such a weak species." said a head they where starting to seprate. "Easily killed." they where now half seprated. "That's good."

_'__They splitted? Damn not now...' _Laian thought.

"I will dispose of this. you handle the rest." Said the head leader.

"Very well. I will go kill those that ran." said the other. "That's good." Said the leader.

'I-" But they where all sliced into pieces.

"Master!" Laian said.

"Lairon you okay?" Atomic Samurai said. "You know, your left arm..."

"Master! Swords have no effect on this monster. Forget me retreat!" laian yelled at his master. But the monster instantly regenerated them self and tried to attack Atomic Samurai.

"Outta my way!" Atomic Samurai Yelled and sliced the monster again. "Lai! The path of the sword does not end for you yet!" He said to Laian. "Stop bleeding!" the bleeding suddently stopped.

"Yes Master" Laian said

The monster regenerated it self again. "So there us a life-form on this planet that can fight. Excellent" The monster said "Try to withstand our invasion!"

"Planet eh? You from outer space?" Atomic Samurai questioned. "And you got friends up in that floaty toy?"

The monster nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. I doubt you alone have the power to do all this to the city." Atomic Samurai said.

"Atomic Samurai, count us in" Bang Said as he came the right side of Atomic Samurai.

"Your the bastart that smashed this town?" Metal Bad said he came to the left side of Atomic Samurai.

"And of i am?" The monster said.

"For all the beautiful men you killed..." pri pri prisoner said as he ran towards the monster. "I claim vengeance!" He jumpes and went naked and started punching the monster.

.-

"Silverfang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai, and Puri Puri Prisoner are enough for the enemy on the ground." Child Emperor said looking up to the ship "The problem is that huge weapon up above."

"Thanks fully, Caped Evil is in there," Darkshine said. "I have no idea why he's helping us." He said. He saw King coming up on the roof. "King... You're near the top of the class s. What do you think? Help Caped Evil."

_'King is class S rank 7. Rumor says he is the only one that could keep up, and harm Caped Evil. The other heroes show him respect." _Genos thought as he was looking at King.

"DUT! DUT! DUT! DUT! DUT!" The king engine was roaring

"I can't do anything," King said. Other heroes were surprised at what he just said. "I may not be able to jump like Caped Evil. There is no way to attack it up there."

"What?! you're pitiful! and you call yourself The strongest?!" Tatsumaki raged at the king.

"Um, Tornado... If you anger King, he'll kill you..." Darkshine said behind Tatsumaki.

"A whole town is gone! Are you going to let the enemy get the jump again?!" Tatsumaki said to the king. "That's enough! I'll help Caped Freak myself!"

* * *

Saitama is destroying everything on the ship. Every second he destroys so many things. he is literally moving faster than the speed of sound. But he saw something up there.

"Gwa hahaha! I'm surprised you made it this far, intruder!" Said an alien with a meat-eating plant face. "But you go no further! You cannot defeat groribas!"

He jumped up to Saitama. "My acid breath will melt you!" Before he could spit the acid his head got punched off

Saitama just kept destroying the ship. "Hmm... I've been tearing it up, but the ship doesn't fall. And I've defeated several guys who looked like leaders." Saitama said. "It's about time their boss came out. If he's still alive."

**.-**"Impossible! Groribas was one of our strongest but he beat him!" And octopus-like alien. "Argh! What's our guard Melzargard doing?! Is the outside slacking off?!"

**.-**MG is filled with giant holes. _'He knocked holes in that monster with his fist!'_ Laian is already beyond his imaginations. "But it's still no good! It regenerates too fast.


End file.
